List of Characters in Keros
Here's a list of characters that appears in the Keros Campaign. Keros Warriors Playable Character *Kairor *Xel Vaxum Strike Commanders *Killax *Xel Vaxum *Thug *Vax Xalum *Xeltive Thade Allies *Sangheli Marine Corps *ODST (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers) *SOST (Spec Ops Shock Troopers) *Marines *Type 71 - Hell Spartans *Spartans *Cyborgs *Elites *Civillains ONI Spartans Ballistic "Shock Trooper" Marine Squad 'Playable Character' Lucas Kordin Strike Commanders Cpl. Jacobs Tristan Lorenzo Michael Lorenzo Ryan Kortiv Special Operations Shock Troopers (SOST) "Welcome to the SOST. Best handpicked group of Spec Ops soldiers on the planet." In every mission they must get the job done right, everytime! The tend to use precision when killing enemies, such as formations, stack ups, breaching, clearing, flashing, stunning, air strikes and boat raids. Sniping for them is a big pricision and commanders will not tolerate a miss! They usually work alone or preferablly with SWAT forces, or in difficult situations where the SWAT teams cant move in to secure an area. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (ODST) ODSTs are known for their unusual methods of insertion, dropping from orbit onto terrestrial environments. Similar to their Infantry counterparts, the ODSTs maintain units of varying strength aboard many Navy vessels, USAAF Co-pilot aircraft and US Army, Marines, and Sangheili Marine Installations. ﻿ Fight Alongside: ﻿ *US Army Rangers *Sangheili Marines *SOST *Other Military Forces Arkwolf Insurrectionists Supreme Commanders * "Desecration" * "Domination" * "Judgement" * "Alignment" * "Damnation" * "Justice" * "Alliance" * "Power" Enemies *Arkwolf Commanders *Arkwolf Generals *Arkwolf Snipers *Arkwolf Bomb Squads *Arkwolf Soldiers Rebel Militia Supreme Commanders *Supreme Commander Adam Syphorn *Fernando Hernandez (Gorbachov's Hitman in Keros: Chronicles Disk 1) Enemies *Rebel Hitman Squads *Rebel Snipers *Rebel Commanders *Rebel Soldiers *Rebel Guards Precursors Main Constructs *13 Xeth Spark *Sentinel Dragoon Precursor Beings *Super Guardians *Dark Guardians *Dark Enforcers *Sentinels *Enforcers *Guardians *Lance *Super Sentinels Devourers Leading Parasite *Juggernaut Parasitic Lifeforms *Infection *Carrier *Combat *Tank *Trident *Sniper *Stalk *Wisp *Wasp Enforcers Enforcer of War *Skorm Syphic Enforcing Soldiers *Spyker *Drakoon *Vorsev Sangheili Marines Playable Characters *Pvt. Zuka Chavamee *Pvt. West (Played in Keros: Chronicles 3 through the end of the Keros Series.) Major Characters *Major Josh Konaree *Field Master Lex Norsan *Supreme Commander Zephyr 'Trevasee (Appears in Keros: Resurrection.) Ultranationalist Party Main Character *Vladimir Gorbachov *Dimitri Khrushchev Major Characters *Viktor Ivanov *Kiril Morozov *Lev Novikov Enemies *Dark Juggernauts *Shadow Ninja's *Russian Soldiers US Army Rangers ''Leader of the 7th Ranger Regiment *Commander Ramirez Playable Character *Private James Connar US 7th Ranger Regiment *Cpl. James Dunn *Lt. Dan Gonzalez *Cpl. Ryan Vasquez *Sgt. Brian Bacon *Cpl. Kevin Mendoza ''Notable Characters *Lt. Jordan Daniels *Lt. Damian Reed *Sgt. Matt Wilson *Sgt. David Moore *Sgt. Jacob Price *Sgt. John Stevens *Pvt. Andrew Collen *Pvt. Daniel Scott *Pvt. Austin White *Pvt. Lewis Jones 'Sangheili Army Rangers' ''General of the United Sangheilian Army'' *Michael Konar (Sangheilian Army General) ''7th Human-Elite Ranger Regiment'' Playable Character *Pvt. Alner Chanaree Notable Characters *Pvt. *Pvt. *Pvt. *Pvt. Biochem Inc. Main Character *Fernando Hernandez Co-leader *The Dictator (Works with all evil members) *The Doctor (Works closely with Fernando Hernandez and others engaged in experiments) Minor Characters *Dr. John Stenson *Dr. Drake Kennedy *Dr. Albert Simmons *Dr. Ashley Valentine Enemies *Dark Ops The Al Kadhum Main Characters *Khaled Al-Sahad (Cal-led Al-sa-had) (Disk 2) *Muhammad Saf-Halad (Muh-ha-mad Sof- Hall-lad) (Disk 3) *Adam Savar (Adam Sa-v-are) '(Disk 4)' Soldiers *Iraqian Militia (Disk 2) *Military Force (Disk 3) Other *Freddy Krueger Category:Characters in Keros